


Revise

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for April challenge at hardtime100.<br/>Challenge #07:  Change Canon<br/>Challenge #176:  8 Hard Years</p>
    </blockquote>





	Revise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April challenge at hardtime100.  
> Challenge #07: Change Canon  
> Challenge #176: 8 Hard Years

Ryan takes the fall.

(Mukada would raise an eyebrow at that)

Ryan takes _responsibility_.

(Better. Listen to the words…swallow them down whole…own them)

He admits his hand in more things than anyone can count.

(If only he’d channeled this much focus in a positive direction but bad seeds and nature versus nature will be debated after the commercial break)

To save his brother he sacrifices himself.

(Cut the bullshit)

To save his brother he ~~finally~~ tells the truth.

(To the point. Fuck making the ugly pretty)

The world keeps on turning.

Electricity crackles through blackened night.

Jericho now stands guard.


End file.
